


He

by Alas



Category: Dog Day Afternoon (1975), Heat (1995), Once Upon a Time in America (1984), Taxi Driver (1976), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: M/M, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 在年老的教父Michael Corleone插手之下，Neil成功过上退休生活。他遇见了一些始料未及的人和事情。





	He

要么Don Corleone喜欢，我自由了。要么他气到发疯，我会被灌水泥沉河。不过，反正都不会回到监狱里。Neil想。他沉住气，小心地调整坐姿，等办公桌对面的Michael Corleone发话。  
Michael又翻过一页，文件夹里崭新的白纸在他手里咔咔作响。窗外传来小步舞曲，从Neil坐的位置，能看见Mary正和新任教父Vincent起舞。她带着重伤初愈者的急切和小心，他还更加小心。那姑娘会好起来，Neil想，她那么年轻。  
上帝为这婚礼，给Corleone家族从海上牵来云，一路送到内华达。本该暴晒的六月午后清爽宜人，阳光闪动在鲜花扎的瀑布和池塘上。Michael和Neil所在的办公室灯光安排得当，空调运转良好，Michael坐在这儿读上一百年，也不会觉得闷热。  
Neil却觉得职业病快要犯了。他对锁起来的贵重物品有不可救药的兴趣，不管那是钱、债券、文件还是家族秘密。他告诉自己冷静，否则之前的三年功夫可白费了。  
“伟大的书。”Michael说，终于合上文件夹，把它放回桌上。  
“纽约是座伟大的城市。”Neil回答，加入一点更正的调调，“她有自己的历史和英雄。”  
“现在就把禁酒时期和大萧条称为历史，太夸大了。”Michael说，对他宽宏大量地笑笑，“这样一部……学术作品被题献给Corleone家族更夸大。家父在当时只是个本分的商人，真正为纽约和西西里故乡做事情的是我女儿的基金会，上帝保佑她。所有人都想从二三十年代挖出点东西，Johnny Fontane在外边，我会嘱咐他在好莱坞说你两句好话。”  
Michael拍拍文件夹，好像那是一头听话的大狗。  
Neil耸耸肩，交叉两手，放在膝盖上。“那么这本书没有必要出版。”他说，精心地叹了口气，“当成厕所读物，或者扔到垃圾堆里，听凭处置。我只是把Corleone家族遗失在外的故事送归原主。今天是你女儿的婚礼，请把这本草稿当做贺礼。”  
“我女儿的婚礼。”Michael说，微微眯起眼睛，狡黠的笑意一闪。他示意Neil和自己一起站在窗边。  
Mary的舞伴换成Anthony Corleone，她的哥哥。英俊的新郎挽着Kay，Michael的前妻。舞会将至尾声。在女儿的婚礼舞会上和一个陌生人在暗淡的办公室里相顾无言，Neil好奇Michael会不会反思自己怎么到了今天的地步。  
“Corleone家族的事情归Vincent管。他么……会长成让人尊敬的样子。”Michael说。  
“但纽约是个非常老的城市，他又非常年轻。”Neil说，希望教父对海明威没有偏见。  
“你对Noodles这个人下了很大功夫。”Michael说，他看向窗外，或更远的地方。  
“唯一活着的当事人。”Neil说。  
Michael的笑意加深了：“我父亲提到过他，在犹太帮里为非作歹，很是风光了一阵。后来忽然消失了。我都不知道他认得父亲。”  
Neil保持沉默。乐队换了更意大利风情的曲子，Mary把手伸给Vincent。Anthony护送Kay退出舞池，她在擦眼泪。  
“谢谢你的故事，珍贵的资料。”Michael说。他把视线收回来，让Neil在他左手背上轻轻吻了一下。  
Neil再次站直，眼前一阵眩晕。他押中了Michael的老迈和怀旧，他自由了。

自由的感觉不太好。  
生命里不能有三十秒内扔不掉的东西，看在“工作”的份上。结果这份“工作”成了他唯一割舍不下的东西。Neil脑袋里有个声音在骂他愚蠢，这笔买卖亏了。听上去很像Vincent——当然不是新任Corleone教父。更刺耳、更响亮，他的Vincent。  
Neil在他真正的公寓里醒来，把那声音甩掉，起床准备晨跑。Michael也许正在内华达牵动一两条线，也可能再等一阵。Neil要自己保持规律作息，每天锻炼，回家买报纸，晚上看看电视新闻。关注世界，不要颓废得太难看。  
结果邻居们以为他是被离婚赡养费重创的股票经纪人。  
这个公寓属于又古板、又体面的社区，而今在商业区、廉租公寓、汽车旅馆之间尴尬地保持形象，拒绝低头。分摊房租的未婚青年已悄然挤掉老住户。残存的体面人里只有Neil不用社区的封闭式健身房，跟廉价公寓的住户一起在公园晨跑。有些人认为Neil以前是嬉皮士。  
您且猜吧，先生。Neil想，擦掉脸上的汗水。七月当头，不到七点，太阳已变得灼热。Neil大口喝完余下的水，叠起水瓶收好，照常买了份报纸。看到头条，他愣住了，随即对着报摊微笑。  
连环银行劫案落到第五版，头条是崭新的惊天大案。三十个未成年人被扣押在俄罗斯黑帮地下室里，昨晚被成功解救。他们还是被非法偷运入境的。发言人慷慨陈词，发国际人道主义之声，誓将俄罗斯匪徒一网打尽，让街道为孩子们变得安全。  
Neil正在折他的报纸，另一个人要了同样一份。一辆卡车带着臭烘烘的风驶过，把对方的纸钞吹脱了手。Neil及时抓住，送还给对方。  
Travis，晨跑认识的点头之交，住邻近街区，从Neil的阳台能看到他家公寓楼大门，开夜班出租车，单身。  
“谢谢。”Travis说，示意报纸头条，“总算有人清理街上的垃圾了。”  
“真好。”Neil点头附和，“对青少年犯罪……唉。”  
“死刑，不开玩笑。”Travis说，“请原谅。我就是看不惯。”  
Neil不置可否：“正准备晨跑？”  
“不。”Travis笑了，为只有他知道的理由万分甜蜜，“已经跑完了，回去换衣服。我现在开白班。”  
Neil注意到他脚边的塑料袋，里边装着蔬菜和鱼。  
“我以前都没注意过。那边——两个街区再向北——有个早市。老天，换个工作，世界都不一样了。”Travis说。幸福和地砖的热气一样向外蒸腾。Travis，说过话的点头之交，住邻近街区，开白班出租车，不是单身。  
Neil好像有兴趣是的点头。他急于回去洗澡，换衣服，然后认真考虑自己的人生选择。  
站在热水里，Neil忽然想到Vincent。Vincent有更多社会关系。三个老婆，天呀，好个不知悔改的男人。Neil猜想那会不会很有趣，被一大群人认得，走到哪里都有一张网拖着自己——  
——接着自己。  
股票经纪人？绝不。

太阳愈发暴烈。法国梧桐蔫头耷脑。花坛里的非洲菊连带泥土散发出闷热的潮气。冬青女贞刺眼得让人心烦。对“新兴东欧黑帮”的打击卓有成效，收缴数百公斤毒品，解救数十个人质。更多慷慨陈词，加上令人心碎的深度报告。  
Neil关上电视。他打开冰箱看了一会儿，想不出要喝什么，于是空着手走到阳台上。  
园艺师、新闻记者、播音员……Neil放任大脑在各种馊主意上边乱转，直到他注意到对面大楼门口有个人影。  
那人正冲门卫大喊大叫。他不算高大，外套显得人更瘦小。双层玻璃挡住了声音，从Neil的角度看来，像一出不知所云的哑剧。Neil确定自己不认识他，然而有些东西……就在舌尖上，却说不出来。  
Neil把窗户推开一条缝，热气像湿被子似的当头罩下。  
“Travis，Travis！住在三楼，就那间——什么？姓氏……我不记得，但是——得了，你认得我！”  
啊。Neil想。他关上窗，拿起钥匙出门。  
到了跟前，Neil发现这个青年男人浑身被汗浸透，他还拿着一罐显然已经不凉了的苏打水压在肿胀的眼角上。衣服和头发乱糟糟的，一看就被狠狠操过和揍过——孰先孰后有待商榷。  
门卫也看出来了。他在有空调的小间里，仰在椅背上，慢悠悠地摇头：“不行——先生，你不是登记在册的住户。除非提供业主全名和邮箱编号。你看，我得对业主负责。”  
Neil清清嗓子。  
青年被吓得跳了一下，回过身，眼睛瞪得老大。  
“Neil。Travis大概提到过。我住对面。”Neil说，伸出手。  
“Travis提到过。”他把重心在两脚之间倒换，伸出空着的右手，“下午好。Sonny。”  
Neil客气地和Sonny握手，就像他没有满脸血和汗。门卫半好奇半嫌恶的眼神在他俩之间打转，Neil刻意忽略他。  
“我家里有冰块。”Neil去撩Sonny的额发。Sonny先是一缩，快速眨了眨眼，后来还是决定容许Neil看他额头上的口子。  
“汗水流进去了。”Neil皱起眉头，指尖示意Sonny把头转到合适的角度，“有点发炎。我得给你消毒。”  
Sonny还盯着他，用那双颇有点吓人的大眼睛。不过他点点头：“谢谢……”  
“叫我Neil。”Neil拍拍Sonny，给Travis留了个口信。门卫咧着嘴似笑非笑地记下来。Neil本想给他留个威胁，但那张大红脸和上边的神情真恶心。  
乍一进门，Sonny被冷风吹得狠狠打了个寒颤。Neil调低风速，让他坐在离出风口最远的沙发上。Sonny乖乖坐好，把焐热的苏打水放在桌上，拿起报纸胡乱翻看。他在微微发抖。  
以Neil的标准，sonny过于轻信。尤其对年长的、有权威的男人。弗洛伊德会对他父亲有话说。  
心理咨询师绝对不在考虑范围内。

Neil递给Sonny冰袋，让他自己撩起头发。额角的伤口不深，约么一英寸半长，边缘发白。还有些细小擦伤，指关节上的最深，还沾了沙土。Neil把里边的组织液压出来，Sonny很安静，只在消毒水碰到伤口时动了动。但他整个人，包括周围一英尺空间都躁动不安。  
“Travis打的？”Neil忍不住问他。  
“不是他！”Sonny猛地一挣，Neil用眼神命令他坐好。  
“Travis不会——他是好人。这……别的事情。”Sonny紧闭上眼睛，整理思绪。他有点想笑，又忍住。“有个面试。Travis去接我，然后在他的车里……呃，祝我好运。路边的人说了些不友好的话。我们和他们打了一架。”  
Neil挑起眉毛。看到他的神情，Sonny赶快补充：“Travis去警察局录口供了，让我先坐地铁回来。我不——警察局更喜欢他，以前见义勇为的事。”  
太多秘密。Neil简直能透过头皮摸到Sonny脑子里的齿轮疯转。Neil被逗笑了。如果他打心里是个坏人，会一直沉默，由着Sonny继续语无伦次。  
“谁赢了？”Neil问。  
Sonny被突然的问题弄得愣了一下，随后露出个微笑：“我们。”  
放松的时候，Sonny相当讨人喜欢，温和又敏感。Neil不费多少心思就套出了他和Travis的故事。Sonny和他的朋友Sal要做某件重要且赶时间的事情，结果Travis绕了很长一段路，还一口气在五个路口撞上堵车。等到了目的地，已经是午夜了。他们三个好好笑了一场，决定去看电影。  
可造之材。Neil暗自感叹。Sonny真是聪明，记住每个地标。如果还有个团队，Neil会把Sonny招募进来细细打磨。  
“我们坐在电影院里，地板黏糊糊的。忽然——你知道吗？那种感觉……可乐，还有碎爆米花……天呐，我想‘该死的，太荒唐了’。那种感觉——”Sonny做了个综括一切的手势。  
“我有个朋友。”Neil发现自己在说话，语言自己从他嘴里冒出来。“不过我们都不是喜欢电影院的人，只是偶尔喝咖啡。”就一次。但真实生活需要一些无伤大雅的改动。  
“可以说，我在二十码线上远眺过那种感觉。”  
Sonny一脸茫然，不知道为了这个比喻还是“远眺”。  
“不过他离过两次婚，三次。”Neil说，“我猜他是踩中本垒那个。”  
“嘿，离婚的男人不等于坏男人。”Sonny坐直，瞪着他。  
Neil失笑。离婚和高血压一样，在美国低龄化了。  
门铃犹豫地滋了一下，很快更坚定也更长地响起来。Neil起身开门，不出所料地发现Travis在外边。  
Travis看着比Sonny好些。Neil相信他们俩赢了。  
“谢谢，Neil。非常感谢。”Travis说，两手紧张地攥紧又松开。他迫切地想越过Neil，看看Sonny，但是站在门口保持礼貌。  
“别客气，邻里互助。”Neil说，侧身让他进门。  
Travis和Sonny想亲亲抱抱，碍于自己在场不好动作，Neil感到邪恶的满足。  
我可以去社区中学当训导主任了。Neil想。我一定能出类拔萃。  
Travis和Sonny离开之后，房间似乎变得冷、变大了。Neil信步走到阳台上，看向对面。  
他们俩刚好走到门口，Travis掏钥匙开门。Sonny站在一边，背对门卫小屋，神经质地抖腿。门卫室小窗忽然打开，Travis的动作凝固了。他缓缓转身，正面对着门卫。Sonny两脚站定，瞪着小窗里边。  
一直看到Sonny把门卫从小窗里活活拽出来，Neil才摇着头拉上窗帘。他自己的社区没有外人以为的那么贵，总有待租的房子。Neil打算替他们俩留心。  
房地产中介？不坏。

俄罗斯黑帮声势渐稀，社交新闻频道又兴奋了一把。Michael Corleone去了——回到西西里。采访模特出身的记者大着胆子质疑基金会，暗示资金流去他的庄园。Mary给出无可挑剔的账本。新任教父在公众面前非常低调，自称“乏味的商人”，恳请大众将注意力转到他更好的一半身上。Michael的告别聚会小不可言，记者拼死了也没能挤进去。只有一张模糊的快照登在Corleone家族无暇顾及的小报上。Michael扶着额头，继任洋洋得意。配了篇感伤的小文章。Neil认为新任教父只是讲了个黄色笑话，不过记者们总有自己的观点。Neil祝Michael一路平安。  
此外，Noodels安静地去世了。遗嘱里声明，如果能把他的棺材挤进一间“特定的、本已相当紧凑”的墓室，就把遗产捐给纽约犹太公墓。这个故事登在本地新闻最后一版，奇人异事栏目，和广告在一起。  
Vincent仍旧没有追来。Neil希望他没动手揍上司，至少没揍最大的上司。  
见鬼，他真是很久没见到Vincent。否则怎么会有如此不切实际的希望。  
跟Neil更有关系的新闻是，对门的兽医助理荣升主治，欢天喜地告别了每个人。送来的饼干还没凉透，她就搬走了。  
这儿到底有多讨人嫌？Neil为社区抱不平。好像每个人都在搬走。  
Travis和Sonny是最近搬来的唯一一对儿。在另外一栋楼，二楼的小户型。老住户像牛遇见胡狼似的挤成一团。  
等Sonny适应了、平静下来，他们会爱Sonny爱得要命。如果Travis多笑笑，别太介意暂时的冷眼，他们也会爱他爱得要命。Neil想这只是时间问题。  
老住户自发组成的民兵团暂且有其他烦心事。兽医走了以后，她定期喂食的流浪猫夜夜哀嚎。对于该不该让门卫毒死它们，上班族和老太太两股势力斗争激烈。  
Neil谨慎地保持中立态度。他买了一袋猫粮，趁门卫和保洁轮班空隙拿去喂猫。他发现社区巡逻密度在下过手的银行里能排进前三。  
我真的需要找个新工作。Neil想。但是无论如何也不能接受动物保护志愿者的制服。  
他的股票走势良好，存款安全地待在假名底下，假护照在衣柜顶层落灰。Neil真担心如果再找不到事情可做，他会动笔写书。

Neil醒来，以为楼上在用电钻。他长长叹气，看了眼挂钟。五点，早上。  
走廊里有人嚷嚷，被一声更响亮的嚷嚷堵了回去。  
Neil睡意全无。  
他洗漱得当，认真刮过胡子，换上外出的衣服。在这期间，钻心的滋滋声一刻也没停下。Neil在门口平稳了一下情绪，才拉开门。  
Vincent，他的Vincent在门口。倚在他的门铃上。  
Vincent对Neil点点头：“早，邻居。”  
搬家工人羞愧地踮着脚，把大小纸箱搬进对过那间公寓。还有个工人在门口摆弄钉枪。看样子，只要能小声一点，他不介意用大拇指把螺栓按进墙里。  
“只管钉，男孩。墙不会怀孕。”Vincent回头大喊一声。那人缩了下脖子，豁出去狠狠打了两枪。  
“这才对。”Vincent说，还是那么大声。还倚在门铃上。  
“退休？恭喜。”Neil问。  
“开他妈的除，多谢你。”  
Neil摸摸鼻尖，朝门铃扫了一眼：“你知道，楼里还有无辜的人。”  
Vincent嗤之以鼻，不过他站直了。  
“感谢上帝！”走廊另一头传来一声大吼。  
“感谢我的屁股！”Vincent吼回去。  
“那是个——”很好的屁股。Neil本想这么说，但他盯着对面墙上的黄铜招牌，突然忘了怎么说话。  
那上面写着：Vincent Hanna侦探事务所。  
“……这儿是直供私人住户使用的公寓。”Neil低声说。他脑子里满是将来可能的场景，一多半相当嘈杂。  
“哈！”Vincent发出一声粗粝的大笑，“好市民。”  
该死的，太荒唐了。Neil想起Sonny说过的话。他也算一脚踩中本垒板了。  
六点半，工人才把全部家具搬进去。Vincent从裤子后袋掏出钱包付小费，拍拍他们的肩膀。最后一个搬家工人好奇地看看他们俩，点了点头，走下楼梯。走廊里只剩下Neil和Vincent。  
Neil想要说点什么，他直觉自己要说出此生最蠢的一句话。但在那之前，Vincent猛地转身，伸出食指和中指，比比自己的眼睛，又指向Neil胸口。那尖锐的寒意直通心脏。  
到底为什么要换工作？我倒想继续游手好闲一段日子。Neil想。  
“我盯着你。”Vincent说，“小心。”  
“时刻警惕。”Neil回答。  
Vincent只留了个中指，然后狠狠甩上房门。

END

他更好的一半：his better half，对配偶的戏称

**Author's Note:**

> 标题不是Happy Ending，是氦。一对儿质子、一对儿中子，两个电子的元素。


End file.
